1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer networks, and in particular to an interface for object based systems management of computer networks.
2. Description of Related Art
An important trend in the industry is the development of client/server architectures in distributed computing environments to support transaction processing applications. Currently, distributed computing environments typically comprise interconnected mainframes, minicomputers, servers and workstations. This integration of mainframes, minicomputers, servers and workstations into a distributive computing environment creates the need for system management tools capable of operating in this environment.